


The Clock's Ticking

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Egg Laying, M/M, Mechpreg, Sticky, Vague AU, hopelessly devoted megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Megatron wants to do is leave his very gravid mate behind while he goes on a mission, but his orders are absolute. Optimus agrees to letting Shockwave stay with him while Megatron is away, but will Megatron make it back home in time to see his eggs emerge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock's Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual egg laying fic! Of course it's MegaOP, how well do you all know me?? I just wanted really sappy, so-in-love Megatron and Optimus, and also a bit of the "pregnant spouse left at home while other spouse goes off on a mission" trope. XD Enjoy!
> 
> Just for a reference: lunar cycle = a month. Cycle/solar cycle = a day.

“You have to go right now?” Optimus exclaimed, following Megatron around the housing unit as the larger bot gathered weapons and rations.

“Yes. Unfortunately it cannot wait.” Megatron said gravely. “My orders were clear.”

“I don’t care what your orders are. You can’t leave now, look at me!” Optimus said loudly, and Megatron turned around. Optimus had his servos pressed protectively over his very large belly, stuffed full with their first clutch of eggs. Optimus had never birthed eggs before, never birthed anything for that matter, and Megatron knew he was terrified.

However, Optimus had known what the risks were when he bonded with an Elite Guardian of Kaon. Megatron could be sent off at any time, called away to perform some duty for “the cause”. It hadn’t bothered Optimus before, but now that he was carrying, he was extremely nervous.

“I am looking at you.” Megatron said softly, putting down one of his extra weapons and approaching his mate, gathering his shaking frame into his arms. He rested his helm atop Optimus’s, petting a servo down his back, feeling the press of Optimus’s soft stomach against his own hard abdominal plates.

“And you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my very long life time. I wish it weren’t such terrible timing, but this is a unique chance for us to get the upper hand. It cannot be missed.” Megatron said, knowing that his words were hurting Optimus. He wanted nothing more than to stay home with his mate and wait for their eggs to emerge, but as he had said, this couldn’t wait.

“I’m scared. I can’t stay here by myself. What if something happens while you’re gone?” Optimus said quietly, wrapping his arms around Megatron and squeezing tight. Megatron placed a gentle kiss to one his audials and smiled.

“You think I would leave you alone? Nonsense.”

A buzz came from their front door and Megatron went to answer it. When he returned, the large frame of Shockwave was following him. Optimus smiled shyly at him. He didn’t know Shockwave very well, but Megatron trusted the other mech with his very spark.

“With your permission, Shockwave will stay here and accompany you until I return home.” Megatron said, returning to Optimus’s side. Shockwave watched him unblinkingly, nodding slightly.

“With your permission.” Shockwave echoed Megatron’s words. Optimus bit down on a lip component nervously before nodding back.

“Okay. He can stay.”

Shockwave was kind of scary, but Optimus attributed his automatic reaction to Shockwave’s empurata victim status. Outside of that, Shockwave had never done anything outwardly vicious or frightening around Optimus. The keywords were “around Optimus.” The Iaconian had no idea what Shockwave got up to when he was on his own, or with the rest of the Elite Guardians on a mission. The same went for Megatron. Optimus didn’t care to hear the details.

“Will you wait outside for a moment?” Megatron said to Shockwave. The other mech nodded and exited the housing unit, shutting the door behind him. Megatron then turned back to Optimus, taking his face in his hands.

“I promise I will return as soon as possible, beloved.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to Optimus’s helm crest. “I want to be home to see the first stage of our sparklings entering this world, and I will do everything in my power to be here for it.”

Optimus nodded, feeling a lump forcing itself into his intake. He hated when Megatron had to go away because there was always a chance that he wouldn’t return, but this time, that danger was also a threat to their future family. Optimus didn't want his sparklings to live their lives without their sire.

“Look at me.” Megatron said, waiting until Optimus met his optics to kiss him, holding him tight when Optimus clung to him, servos like claws on his chassis.

“I will be back.” Megatron said against his mouth, and again Optimus nodded wordlessly. With one last hug and a kiss to his helm, Megatron left the housing unit, and Optimus joined Shockwave outside to watch him transform and fly away.

Optimus only jumped a little when Shockwave’s hand touched his shoulder, but then he smiled up at him.

“Let’s go back inside before someone sees me.” Optimus said. By all rights, he wasn’t supposed to be in Kaon, let alone stay there for an extended period, but after he and Megatron had discovered that Optimus was carrying, Megatron had put his foot down and insisted that Optimus stay with him.

The two mechs went inside and shut the door.

[][][][][]

Almost a full lunar cycle passed and Optimus’s stomach grew larger with each solar cycle. Sometimes he couldn’t even get up without a little help from Shockwave. Shockwave, as it would turn out, was good company, even if he was a little stoic. It wasn’t entirely his fault of course, and Optimus enjoyed having him around regardless.

“What do you think he’s doing right now?” Optimus asked, putting down his datapad and rubbing a hand over his swollen stomach. Shockwave looked up from preparing their energon and cocked his head.

“Something heroic I suppose.” He said, not needing to ask who ‘he’ was. “He has a habit of doing that.”

Optimus kept rubbing at his stomach, smiling and looking down at it.

“Your sire is a hero.” He said softly, wondering if the eggs could hear or understand him. “He’s doing great things for this planet.”

He missed the twitch of Shockwave’s antlers as he shifted his weight.

“Let’s just hope he gets home soon so he can meet you.” Optimus sighed. Judging by how long most carriers typically had to wait for their eggs, Optimus didn’t have much time left. He was doing his best not to be nervous, but he couldn’t help it. Megatron just had to be there when the time came, because as much as he had grown to trust Shockwave, he didn't want to birth these eggs without his mate…

Another half a lunar cycle went by and Optimus hardly got off of his berth anymore. It was too much strain on almost every part of his frame. Megatron was a big mech, one of the biggest mechs Optimus had ever met, and it would seem that their sparklings were going to take after their sire in terms of frame size. It was humorous for Optimus to imagine one day having to look up at his offspring as they looked down at him, their petite Iaconian carrier. What would their frames look like? Would they have Kaon colors like Megatron, Iacon colors like him, or a mix of the two? Would they have a big helm like their sire, or a smaller helm with finials like their carrier?

Shockwave knocking on his doorframe interrupted Optimus’s musings.

“How are you feeling today, Optimus?” Shockwave asked, handing him a small cube of energon. Optimus took a small sip, making a face. Energon tasted funny to him now. Apparently a change in how one’s taste receptors perceived fuel was expected when carrying. Optimus would be glad when his went back to normal. He missed his energon tasting sweet, instead of sour.

“Full. I’m feeling full.” Optimus chuckled, hand resting on top of his stomach. He didn’t have much of a lap left now, and when he stood up, he could only see his pedes if he leaned forward a bit. He was, as the saying went, almost ready to pop. He looked down at his stomach, frowning a bit.

“It’s almost time.” He sighed. “Where is Megatron?”

Shockwave was silent and Optimus smiled tiredly at him.

“I’m sorry I keep asking. I know you don’t have the answer.”

Shockwave’s antlers twitched and he knelt down beside Optimus’s berth.

“Megatron has entrusted me with many secrets, secrets that you probably shouldn’t know, but there is one that I believe he will be okay with me sharing with you.”

Optimus scooted back on his berth with some effort, allowing him to sit up more.

“Really? Like what?”

“I have the frequency for his private comm link. It connects directly to him. He has instructed me to only use it in emergencies.” His optic narrowed in thought. “I believe this qualifies, don’t you?”

Optimus nodded, his optics impossibly wide.

[][][][][]

Megatron dove and rolled into a standing position, hiding behind a building and peeking around the corner. The senator’s office was the floor below the top in the building, and from the looks of it, he was working late into the cycle. Perfect.

Megatron jumped when his comm crackled to life, and ducked back out of sight.

“Who the frag is on this comm? I said radio silence from here on out.” He hissed.

[Megatron?]

Megatron’s spark pulsed at the sound of his mate’s voice. Oh Primus, how long had it been since he had heard that voice?

“Optimus…” He breathed. “How did you get this frequency?”

[Shockwave patched me through.]

“That traitor.” Megatron snorted. He heard Optimus laugh and his spark pulsed again, desperate for its mate, just like Megatron.

[He said it was for emergencies only, and I have one.]

Megatron straightened immediately.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened? Are you alright?” He asked, his tanks rolling. Shockwave wouldn’t let anything happen to Optimus, and he knew that. Optimus himself had said that Shockwave had patched him through but—

[Nothing’s happened yet. But Megatron… it’s nearly time.]

Megatron listened quietly as Optimus continued.

[I can’t even get off this berth on some days, I’m so heavy, and I can’t see my feet, and everything is sore and sometimes… sometimes I think I feel them.]

Megatron’s vents stalled.

[They’re almost ready to meet me, meet us, and I… I can’t do this without you. I refuse.]

Megatron held his helm in his hand. He was feeling a little overwhelmed as his processor fought with itself.

“Optimus…” Megatron said tiredly. Before he could speak again, Optimus beat him to it.

[I know what you’re going to say, but let me ask you this.] His voice was firm. [What’s more important? Whatever secret mission you’re on right now…] Megatron heard him swallow, and his voice was shaky when he spoke again. [Or helping to bring your sparklings into this world? Being there when their eggs first emerge, and then when they hatch? What matters more to you?]

Megatron knew Optimus was probably crying, because he could feel the pain in his spark escalate. His main comm come online and he heard Blitzwing’s voice.

[Blitzwing to Megatron, what is your location?]

When he didn’t answer, still trying to decide what he was going to do, Blitzwing came back.

[Megatron, come in. What is your location?]

Starscream chimed in next.

[Are we doing this or not?] He asked irritably.

Megatron’s processor was beginning to spin from how many voices were talking to him.

[Megatron, please…] Optimus’s voice drowned everyone else out. [I need you.] His voice cracked and Megatron heard him try and cover a sob. The grey mech stood up, coming out of hiding.

“Abort mission.” He said into the main comm.

[What?] Starscream shrieked. [We won’t get another chance like this!]

“I said,” Megatron snapped. “Abort mission.”

[Why?] Blitzwing asked, and Megatron vented angrily.

“Because my mate is going to birth our first clutch soon, and I will not miss it, not even for this mission.” He snarled. There was silence on the comms before Blitzwing spoke again.

[Abort mission. We can try again later. I hope the winds give you a quick flight home, Megatron.]

Megatron walked away from the building, transformation protocols already coming online.

“Over and out.” He said before transforming. He closed down his main comm and switched back to his private one.

“Are you there, beloved?”

[… Yes I’m here.] A tiny voice said.

“I’m coming home. Right now. Please try to hold on a bit longer?”

He heard Optimus sniffle, followed by a little choke of a laugh.

[I’ll try my best… just hurry up.]

“I’m on my way. I’ll see you soon.” Megatron signed off the comm so he could concentrate on flying as fast as possible. He had never wanted to get home so fast in his life, but it would take him at least a solar cycle to do it. He only hoped Optimus had that much time left in him.

[][][][][]

Shockwave shut down his end of the comm and cocked his head at Optimus. The younger bot had started crying while talking to Megatron, so Shockwave could only assume something had upset him, but now he was smiling.

“Good news?” Shockwave asked. Optimus scrubbed away his tears, drying his faceplates as best he could with his servos.

“Yeah. Megatron aborted the mission.”

Shockwave’s optic went wide. That mission had been of the utmost importance. For Megatron to abort it…

“He’s on his way back home now. Think I can make it until then?” Optimus rubbed a servo over his stomach again, venting heavily. Shockwave ran a quick stealthy diagnostic, and even with that information, he had no idea.

“I believe so. He should be here soon if he’s flying at top speed. He’ll be exhausted, but he’ll get here in time.”

Optimus’s smile was back as he placed both servos on his smooth swell, feeling his eggs shift around. So they were moving, just like he had thought. Shockwave noticed the small movement and urged Megatron to fly faster.

[][][][][]

It was during the next solar cycle that Optimus began to feel strange. At first he thought he was going to purge, and yelled for Shockwave to bring him a bucket, but then the feeling passed, and was replaced by restlessness.

“I want to get up.” He said suddenly while Shockwave was sitting beside his berth. The bigger mech straightened in alarm as Optimus began to get off the berth.

“No!” Shockwave said with sudden intensity, placing a hand on Optimus’s chassis and preventing the movement. Optimus stared at him and Shockwave picked up a hint of fear in his field, so he sat back, giving Optimus his space, and cleared his vocalizer.

“What I meant was… I don’t believe that’s a good idea.”

Optimus slowly lay back against the inclined berth.

“Why?” The younger bot asked.

Shockwave decided that it would be better to just tell Optimus the truth.

“I do believe that it’s time.” He said, and felt Optimus’s field flare with fear again. The younger bot had gradually lost control of his field as his carrying term had gone on, so now Shockwave could feel every emotion that was running through his systems.

Fear, anger, sadness, a hint of excitement that was overshadowed by the other three emotions…

“What?” Optimus squeaked, his servos going to his stomach. “No! No it can’t be time yet. Megatron isn’t here.” He insisted, staring at his stomach like it was the most frightening thing he had ever seen in his life, and maybe at that moment, it was for him.

“Optimus, you must remain calm—“

“I am calm! I am perfectly calm!” Optimus said. Needless to say, Shockwave wasn’t convinced. He reached out and gently touched Optimus’s arm, and when the younger bot didn’t flinch or move away, Shockwave spoke again.

“Megatron should be here soon, and your frame hasn’t even begun to prepare for emergence yet. All you need to do now is relax and not stress yourself out. You could hurt the eggs that way, and possibly yourself as well.”

Optimus seemed to come back to himself a bit at the mention of hurting the eggs, and took in a deep long breath, venting it out slowly, only to suck it back in sharply, hunching over a bit. He glared at Shockwave.

“I thought you said I had time.” He said, squeezing his optics shut. Shockwave’s antlers shifted back as he cocked his head.

“I may have miscalculated. How many eggs will be in this clutch?”

Optimus gasped, servos pressed hard against his soft stomach.

“I don’t know!” He half shouted. “We never went and saw a medic. It would have been,” another sharp breath, “too risky. Someone could have recognized me.”

Shockwave was growing anxious. The process of birthing eggs was meant to be shared between the carrier and the sire, and no one else. It was… intimate. Shockwave would stay with Optimus if he had to, but he was really hoping that wouldn’t be the case. It wasn’t right and Megatron would slag him for it.

Optimus arched his back in an attempt to alleviate the pressure sitting just at the top of his valve. It was infuriating and he groaned, shifting again. His frame was beginning to run hot and much to his embarrassment, his valve was beginning to lubricate, fluid seeping out from behind his closed panel, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Shockwave.

The larger bot looked away, keeping his optic on the far wall.

“I just got a data burst from Megatron. He will be here in no less than 90 kliks. Can you last that long?” He asked, blocking out Optimus’s huffs and groans as best he could.

“Y-yeah. I can try.” Optimus said, not understanding why he was starting to feel overcharged. Was that supposed to happen…?

“Then I shall go out and wait for Megatron.” Shockwave said, standing. Optimus caught him by the wrist, his grip surprisingly strong for a smaller bot.

“You are not going to leave me here.” Optimus bit out. Shockwave chuckled.

“Trust me, you will feel much better when Megatron gets here. It’s my professional opinion that birthing goes much smoother without a panel in the way. You will be okay, and since you didn’t ask and I know you’re wondering, yes, feeling overcharged is normal.”

Optimus let him go and, after the door had shut, opened his panel. With a groan, a gush of lubricant coated his berth. He laid his helm back and sighed. The pressure was gone for the moment. All that was left was the slight zing running through his systems. Idly, he reached a servo around his stomach and gave his valve a gentle stroke, humming.

Megatron had been a fan of eating his valve while he had been carrying. They had decided that actual interface was probably too risky, but everything else was up for grabs. Optimus’s entire frame was more sensitive, and so his overloads were usually of the screaming variety when Megatron fragged him with his mouth and glossa or his fingers.

Optimus sighed, slipping a finger inside himself, imagining that his mate was there with him.

Outside, Shockwave searched the skies for Megatron. At last he spotted him and stepped aside so he could land.

“Where is Optimus?” Megatron asked, vents heaving and his legs shaking a bit. Shockwave narrowed his optic, his equivalent of a smile.

“Inside, preparing to give birth.”

Megatron’s face went slack and he started to run inside when Shockwave caught his arm.

“A word of advice?” Shockwave said. “Control yourself.”

Megatron gave him an uneasy look, but Shockwave was still ‘smiling’ at him, so he took it in stride, hurrying inside and shutting the door.

When he opened their berthroom door, the sight of Optimus panting with a few fingers inside his valve greeted him. His systems stalled.

“Primus…” He breathed, catching Optimus’s attention. His mate’s face lit up and Megatron approached him, letting Optimus curl his arm around his neck, still panting as he hugged him.

“You made it.” Optimus said in his audial. Megatron chuckled.

“Yes indeed I did.” He looked down the length of Optimus’s body, hardly believing how big he had gotten.

“So it’s time then.” He said, and Optimus nodded at him, sighing and closing his optics. Megatron smiled at him.

“Is this really the best time for that?” He asked, watching Optimus’s fingers lazily pump in and out of his valve.

“I feel overcharged. I think it’s the eggs pressing against everything. Shockwave said it was normal.” He gently ghosted a finger over his exterior node and shivered a little. Megatron gave him a kiss, swallowing his small moan.

“Well then. I suppose we should get started.” He gave Optimus’s helm a pet before moving and kneeling at the end of their berth, right between Optimus’s parted legs. Optimus moved his servo away from his valve and Megatron had to take a moment to compose himself.

Optimus’s valve was always a pretty blue color like the rest of him, but now all the biolights lining the inside of it were almost white, clearly visible with how open Optimus’s valve was already, and his exterior node was very swollen. Megatron could probably hold it between two fingers if he didn’t know that would cause Optimus severe pain.

“Oh Optimus…” Megatron said, feeling interface protocols trying to click into place. “You are absolutely gorgeous like this. I could frag you right now if it weren’t a danger to your health and our sparklings.”

Optimus moaned and Megatron watched his valve clench and then open wider.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll overload before I even get the first egg out.” He whined, servo reaching down to rub at his valve again. Megatron gently moved his mate’s servo aside and gave the lips a stroke, delighted when Optimus tried to arch into the touch. Then, Optimus gave a surprised squeak, another gush of lubricant leaking from his valve.

“I think… the first one’s coming.” He said, still sounding winded but excited as well. He lifted his helm and smiled at Megatron.

“I’m so happy you’re here for this.”

Megatron returned the smile, massaging just inside his valve and hearing him moan.

“So am I.”

Megatron shifted back so he had a better view of Optimus’s valve, and saw the smallest glimpse of the first egg, sitting back in Optimus’s valve.

“I see it, beloved.” He said, smiling wide. “Can you push for me?”

He had never birthed eggs before, nor had he ever helped someone else, but he had gathered information through various sources and he felt prepared.

Optimus nodded and closed his optics, taking a deep breath before pushing. He stopped almost immediately when a wave of pleasure tore through him and made him gasp. He was right. The eggs were pressing against all the right places, and he was sure to overload at least once before this was over.

“I don’t… I don’t think I need to push that hard at first.” He managed to say, servos rubbing over his stomach. “I think I just need a little help getting them to slide down to my entrance.” He lifted his head and smiled.

“Give me a little buzz.” He purred. Megatron raised an optical ridge and chuckled. Primus, Optimus was so incredibly hot like this, gravid with Megatron’s sparklings and overcharged. Who would have known that Megatron would have a thing for carrying bots?

“I can do that.” He purred, leaning forward and kissing at Optimus’s stomach as his fingers traced his valve, feeling the slickness gathering in beads and spreading it around. Optimus watched him through hooded optics, servo reaching out and touching Megatron’s helm.

“I’ve missed you,” Optimus said, gasping and shifting as he felt the egg start to move completely out of his gestation chamber and into his valve. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Megatron hummed against the soft mesh, teasing a finger inside, pausing when he felt the tip touch something large and warm.

“Here’s the first one.” He said, shifting back again and leaning down, using his fingers to open Optimus’s valve wider. A bright blue egg revealed itself and Optimus moaned loudly.

“I can feel it. It’s sitting right there.” He gasped, and Megatron smiled as the egg crowned, pressing hard against Optimus’s node. They were going to have some big sparklings, judging by the size of the egg.

“Oh Primus.” Optimus sobbed, the egg sliding just a little more and pressing against his node so much that it was almost painful. Megatron had his servos ready to catch the egg and hummed when fresh strings of lubricant dripped down into them.

“So very gorgeous…” He mused, leaning forward to kiss Optimus’s stomach again. The younger bot was moaning and heaving now, and after a few more kliks, Optimus’s valve clenched down and forced the egg out even further, and with the help of gravity and the excess lubricant, it slid right into Megatron’s waiting servos.

“Optimus, it’s beautiful.” The grey mech said, grabbing a cloth from one of the berth’s storage drawers and wrapping the egg in it. He held it up for Optimus to see and Optimus smiled.

“Blue, like me.” He said, tensing up a moment later and keening. Megatron grabbed some more cloths and made a small nest of sorts, placing it carefully behind him on the berth and then putting the first egg into it. That should keep it warm and safe for the time being.

“Ready for number two?” Megatron asked, slipping two fingers into Optimus’s stretched out valve. With the path metaphorically cleared, the second egg slid down into the valve with ease, catching momentarily on some calipers before coming to a halt at the entrance.

Optimus arched his back, his cheeks flushed pink with energon as he wailed. Megatron crooned at him, rubbing a finger alongside the egg and coaxing it along. It slid out with a quiet squelch, and Megatron wrapped it up as well. It was blue like the first. Optimus didn’t have time to rest because there was another egg on the way, and Megatron had just barely put the second one down when the third one pushed past Optimus’s valve lips. Megatron caught that one as well and smiled. Yet another blue one. It would seem their sparklings were going to take after Optimus.

Optimus sat up again, mouth hanging open as he struggled to force air into his vents.

“There’s one more.” He said weakly, shaking. He could feel an overload building and he knew the last egg would undo him. Megatron knew it too, and he kept rubbing his fingertips over Optimus’s swollen valve lips, bumping the exterior node and making Optimus yelp.

“Make me overload.” Optimus begged, optics squeezing shut as his helm fell back again. Megatron renewed his stroking, slipping his fingers inside Optimus before dragging them back out, brushing his nub. Optimus was moaning with each touch, engine getting louder and louder. Megatron could see the shape of the egg leave Optimus’s stretched stomach mesh and enter his valve, and he ducked down to lick at Optimus.

The consistent drag of a glossa over his nub finally sent Optimus into a screaming overload, and Megatron pulled back in time to catch the last egg, along with a puddle of lubricant that coated the berth and part of Megatron’s lap. His smile was soft as he stared at the last egg.

It was grey, like him.

As Optimus panted and whined his way through the rest of his overload, Megatron wrapped up the last egg and placed it beside its blue siblings. Optimus’s stomach mesh slowly regained its flat form, and the abdominal plates that had been folded out of the way for the past several lunar cycles clicked back into place.

His carrying term was over, and he was utterly exhausted. He was vaguely aware of Megatron cleaning the berth and his valve with a drying cloth and he smiled. His smile widened and he hummed when gentle kisses were placed all over his face.

“My strong, wonderful, gorgeous mate. Look what we’ve made.” Megatron said softly, and when Optimus opened his optics, the bundle of four eggs was placed in his arms. His spark felt like it would explode from how much love he was feeling, both for his soon-to-be sparklings and for his mate. He nuzzled the top of one of the eggs and kissed another, chuckling. His intake was feeling a little tight and his vocalizer was strained as he spoke.

“Hey bitlets.” He said quietly, leaning against Megatron when the bigger mech sat on the edge of the berth, putting his arm around Optimus’s shoulders and kissing the top of his helm.

“Welcome to the world. Your sire and I are going to take good care of you, don’t worry.”

Megatron ran his fingers gently over the tops of the eggs, feeling the tiny sparks inside pulse, trying to reach for him but not having the strength just yet.

“You couldn’t have asked for a better carrier, little ones.” He cooed. “He went through a lot to get you here and he was so brave.”

Optimus pressed against him again with a smile, and then a tired yawn. With the berth cleaned up, Megatron laid down next to Optimus after he moved over, and the two mechs put the nest between them, encircling it with their arms. Optimus barely had enough energy to smile at Megatron before he crashed into emergency recharge. Megatron leaned across the nest and gave him a small kiss before settling in himself. It had been a very long time since his spark had pulsed with so much love. The last time was when Optimus had agreed to be his mate. It was a feeling that he hoped would stay around for a long time.

He turned on his private comm link and connected with Shockwave.

[Four sparklings, Shockwave. Optimus gave me four sparklings, or four eggs, whatever.] He said excitedly. Shockwave hummed.

[Congratulations.] Shockwave said. [I shall take my leave for now then. Contact me again if you need me.]

[Thank you for staying with him, Shockwave.] Megatron said.

[You know I will do anything for you.] Shockwave replied, and Megatron rolled his eyes fondly. Shockwave was so old fashioned. It was a shame he couldn’t remember how old he really was, because Megatron would love to know.

The comm turned off and Megatron powered down his systems, fingers idly stroking the plating on Optimus’s arm as he drifted off.


End file.
